


The Hunter's Gift

by Miranda_Buchanan96



Series: The Hunter's Gift [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda_Buchanan96/pseuds/Miranda_Buchanan96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Stahr is your normal college student, but he has a secret. To what lengths will he go to keep this secret hidden? Will it cause him to lose everyone he has ever cared for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a book created by myself! I own everything about this book, all characters are mine. Please do not take any parts of this book without my written permission. I have put this book up where I want it so there should be no need to have anyone take said chapters and/or book and post onto other sites. If in fact you think I should post this book or any other books of mine to a different site, please feel free to let me know more about the site in which you wish to see my books premiered at!  
> I hope you all enjoy this book and possibly more to come! 
> 
> M xx

_I woke to the sound of screaming as I opened my eyes to be met with rooms of white. Walking down the halls, my nostrils burned from the smell of bleach. The screams got louder the farther I walked. Soon I came to a doorway, where I could hear the soft murmur of voices._

_"One more push." a voice called out before more screams erupted from the room._

_"You did so well, look, it's a boy!" small cries were now heard as I slowly crept closer. I turned the corner into the room to see a young women on a bed surrounded by nurses and doctors._

_"Hello Frank." I slowly walked closer to see the baby in the woman's arms. I was about to answer when I saw she was talking to the newborn. She raised her head, and that's when I found out who she was. **My mother.**_

 

I gasped as I pushed away from the bar, my stool falling back with my body as I slowly descended to the worn down wooden floor. My eyes clenched shut before my head landed with the rest of my body. I kept my eyes closed as I listened to the scratching of stools moving across the flooring, and the soft murmur of pedestrians.

"Is he dead." a voice called out, somewhere from the sides. The sound of footsteps came closer as one person stood right next to my head.

"No, he just took a hard fall. Are you okay, love?" the stranger's voice was low and seemed to fill all of the spaces in my mind. I knew that voice. I slowly cracked my eyes open to see a blurry figure standing above me, hair covering half of their face as they towered over me.

"I'm glad you chose to join us." the person chuckled, as I listened I picked up on a male voice which seemed to be connected with the stranger above me. I let out a low groan, to which he only smile as he reached a hand down to hoist me up by my own. He took it upon himself to swat off the imaginary dust that lined my clothed shoulders.

"The names Kale." he offered his hand in greeting as he shook mine before awaiting my answer.

"Frank." I looked down to his wrist, which was now uncovered due to the fact of his jacket sleeve riding up. There, permanently sat on his wrist, was a small tattoo with an A wrapped in an infinity sign. I looked back up at him as the memories started to resurface from my, now conscious, mind.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will just be updating this story whenever I am able to.
> 
> Please comment, leave kudos, subscribe, whatever!
> 
> Love you all,
> 
> M xx

I woke up to the sunlight cutting through the openings in my blinds. A girl was curled up against my side with just a purple lace thong. I groaned as I stretched, not caring if I woke her or not. I looked down at her, my eyebrows creased. I poked her back, which was beside my hand. She stirred slightly before yawning, moving her head so that she could give me a tired smile.

"Who are you?" I cut through, her smile dropped before she grabbed the covers, wrapping them around her naked body.

"Morning to you too, Frank." she hissed. I rolled my eyes before getting out of my bed, trekking over to my dresser, before pulling on some shorts.

"I don't do mornings. Get your clothes and get out." I stated as I adjusted the shorts on my hips. She dropped her head in shame before picking her clothes from my floor. I walked her to my door before opening it and gesturing for her to leave.

"Will I see you again?" I simply shrugged before she leaned in to give me a kiss.

"I really like you, Frank." she pleaded with me as I just smugly smiled at her.

"I like your ass." I shut the door, before walking back into my kitchen, chuckling slightly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being shorter! The next chapter should be longer.
> 
> M xx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I will be updating this book every Saturday. I know it is a little short but do not worry they should be getting longer as time goes by. Please feel free to let me know what you thought/think of this book! Comment below and please let friends, family, acquaintances, strangers know about this book if you believe they would enjoy it! 
> 
> M xx


End file.
